1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a shielded connector, particularly a D-Sub connector, comprising an electrically insulating base body that serves as a carrier for electric contacts, a metallic shielding element with a peripheral flange and two electrically conductive lateral fastening elements, wherein the base body features a mounting surface, as well as two openings that end in this mounting surface and extend through the base body.
Connectors of this type are mounted on circuit boards and serve for the electrically shielded transmission of electric signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 015 908 U1 describes a D-Sub connector with a base element, a shielding element, at least one lateral element and at least one mounting element. The mounting element serves for fastening the connector on a housing and/or for fastening a corresponding connector. The lateral element features at least one fixing element that fixes the mounting element in the mounted state of the connector.
It is furthermore disclosed that the lateral element contains at least one contact spring that is positioned in a contact spring recess in the base body in the mounted state of the lateral element. The lateral element including the contact spring is electrically conductive, wherein the contact spring contacts the shielding element in the mounted state.
It is furthermore disclosed that the lateral element features a soldering pad for being soldered to a circuit board. The shielding element preferably features a tab that engages into a tab recess provided in the base element in the mounted state. During the assembly, the tab is bent in the tab recess such that the shielding element is non-positively connected to the base element.
Connectors of this type consist of a relatively large number of different components and their manufacture requires a complicated assembly.